User talk:Technomaru
Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the May page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 16:45, 13 August 2009 Neo Ed, Edd n Eddy I suggest creating a seperate page for "Neo Ed, Edd n Eddy" instead of jamming everything in the trivia section of Ei, Eii and Eiji. I dunno since "Neo Ed, Edd, n Eddy" was never made! It somewhat became "The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy" I'm just saying that Ei, Eii, n Eiji is very similar to my concept... but it doesn't have the japanese girlfriends in it... or a sushi bar ran by yokai in the style of that weird bar in "Star Wars"... yep you heard the last one loud and clear! :D Anyway I apologize if I did something wrong and I hope I don't do anything dumb again on here. I'll let u in on some stories I never used in Neo EEnE: One episode would involve Ed trying to see the movie "Biohazard" (Resident Evil) but is unable to since it is R rated. And the final episode would involve a meteor is about to destroy Neo Peach Creek so the Eds, the Kimonos, The Kankers, and the Kids have to put their differences aside and unite to built something to destroy the meteor and save their town and themselves. Mary Sue There's a user by the name of Happymisterhappy who thinks Edna is a Mary Sue - despite what I tell him. You better talk to him directly. --Rcmero 20:11, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Request Can you edit Paula's sprites so they look like Edna? Thanks -- 21:24, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Actually I have no clue on how to do that. Sorry! btw I actually own the Mother 3 CD soundtrack! Look at this I found this image on the web and I thought it fitted with your "Ed, Edd n Eddy Zombies" fanfiction. http://fc06.deviantart.com/fs15/f/2007/007/0/a/Living_Dead_ED_EDD_n_EDDY_by_NIESAMOWITY.jpg Look at it and tell me what you think. -- 12:34, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I have seen the pic and thanx! You do know that my EEnE zombies story was inspired by "MARVEL ZOMBIES" right? Jedi Edna For you and your Edna page, I have created a picture of Edna with a lightsaber. wow... even though the pic is a bit crude (no offence)... seeing Edna (or any version of her) with a lightsabre is just freakin' awesome! Now if only there is a pic of her with Grim's scythe (she first appeared in my Grim Ed's fanfic) I have a request if you can draw it. Can you draw Ed dressed as Dirk the Daring from the 80's game "DRAGON'S LAIR"? http://spyhunter007.com/Images/dragons_lair_dirk_the_daring.jpg thanx again! Hrm... Maybe I can draw it. Sorry for drawing it in a crude way... :-( I'm no good at drawing Ed, Edd n Eddy. For You and Edna's Page oh wow... your pic of Jedi Edna might be crude (don't take it personally altough someone else who sees this might say that in a negative way) but... EDNA WITH A LIGHTSABRE!!! THAT IS SO AWESOME! IT'S LIKE SEEING A CRAZY MONKEY WITH A CHAINSAW!!! AWESOME!!! Now if only someone can draw Edna with Grim's Scythe (the first version of Edna I used didn't have a beautymark and was friends with Grim and the other Eds) Hey, Do you have Mother 3 on your Computer --BestEEnEFan 10:48, October 26, 2009 (UTC) (You Can get a Fan Translation to English) I used to until I imported the game for gameboy advance. same goes with Mother 1+2. I no longer emulate games because I need the room for my videos. I recently downloaded the entire series "DRAGON'S LAIR" and yes it's based on that game. I read the Killer Sisters story. 0_0 I loved when they got Rickrolled! XD --Manta-bee 23:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey Mantabee, those three were scary weren't they? Finish the Fight Get the refrence? Technomaru I have read some of your stories on Fanfiction.net and though I have not read either of your stories featuring Edna there are a few I have taken a liking to. The Ed Edd & Eddy Zombies series but I have also noticed it is unfinished. Long story short. Would you mind finishing the Ed Edd and Eddy Zombies series? It would be nice if you did What is Your response? Dr. Angryslacks 01:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I actually ran out of ideas for ending the story and I need more zombie movies to make fun of, it seems like I made fun of all of them, even the obscure ones like "the video dead". Plus I have alot of fanfics my fans seem to really like alot. The Ed Zombies did make another appearance in my grim eds story, scaring the Killer Sisters back to the "ed, edd, eddy, n edna" world. I see. I guess every body gets writers block some time in their life but you don't have to make fun of popular media. You could always tie up a few loose ends like in the battle with Jason Voorhes. Before Number 5 left Rolf and Nazz said that they were going to hold off the zombie Eds and zombie Kanker but you never really described what happened to them. Did they die at the zombies or Jason's hands? or did they flee midbattle you could make a story on that and I remember reading a review stating that the zombies invade Nickelodeon. There is a goldmine of filler there that can be made. Did that spark a Eureka moment for you? If not then maybe It is not meant to be finished. Dr. Angryslacks 21:30, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I need to ask you something. Can I remaking your Ed Edd n Eddy Zombies Fanfic ? I like to add a bit more action and some diffrences in it. Also, I will taking a alternate plot. User of EEnE Fanon Wiki and Member of T3E Theeds136 If it still contains references to Zombie movies like my original did as well as Marvel Zombies... yes you can! if you tell me your version of how the zombification started. in my story it started involving Eris from billy and mandy placing supernatural tainted spinach in Ed's gravy (at the time of writing, the news about tainted spinach in real life was running rampant). However when I continue the fanfic I will **SPOILER** have a version of Edna in it but as a parody of Alice from "Resident Evil" and Cherry from "GRINDHOUSE: Planet Terror" DON'T FORGET THE REFERENCES TO ALL THINGS ZOMBIE! I also got to parody the games resident evil and house of the dead! Thanks,Technomaru.I will begin to work on my fanfic and I will post it on The3Eds Forum. User:Theeds136 1:35 PM, June Fan Art For my episode, The Last Ed can you do some art of May being forced to eat the cheese by Eddy's Brother, post the picture on the page. Spazman467-- 16:43, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Advice for your character Your character, Edna, appears to be what some call a Mary Sue. Here's some advice to change that * Give her flaws that apply in the EEnE universe As stated by someone who's name I can't think of off the top of my head, there are no McDonald's, Opera houses, or circuses in the show. *Not have her befriend people instantly In your stories, Edna befriends the Eds almost instantly, if you decide to rewrite, have the Eds show some disregard to her before the befriending, I would act the same way if someone jipped me on eBay *Have excel in only one or two things For the love of god, she knows how to scam better than Eddy, is more intelligent than Edd and knows more zany off-the-wall things than Ed. I would choose the Ed off the wall spot, since it suits her personality I hope you consider my advice. You are a great writer but the character just bothers me Regards, Mike